KYOKOxAYANO
by ExDi
Summary: Se acerca navidad y Kyoko ha inventado un nuevo juego, al mismo tiempo que s enetera de los sentimientos de Ayano, que pasará?, es mi primer fanfic ,espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios,todos son bienvenidos.
1. Chapter 1

KYOKOxAYANO

*En el club del entretenimiento*

Se encontraban todas ahí, menos una - ahhh que sucedería con Kyoko? dijo que vendría pronto que tenía que entregar el deber que no había hecho el dia anterior…

Akari- no te preocupes Yui de seguro ya está por llegar  
Chinatsu- ay! Kyoko-sempai siempre es igual,de seguro se desvelo leyendo algún manga o algo parecido…

Mientras las chicas planeaban cual iba a ser la próxima actividad del club llegó con sus alegres grito y casi tumbando la puerta la chica de cabello rubio – hola chicas! Dijo con una gran sonrisa – Qué están haciendo , sin su adorada jefa? Dijo en modo de broma ,  
Yui- hola Kyoko, estamos eligiendo cual será la siguiente actividad del club ,como ya sabes se acerca Navidad y quisiéramos hacer algo en las vacaciones,  
Chinatsu- Si! Kyoko-sempai , pero… aún no hemos quedado de acuerdo sobre que vamos hacer, - jaja! No se preocupen! Vine preparada para esta situación, dijo Kyoko con su típica sonrisa y de inmediato sacó su caja rosa – está bien Akari elige un papel de la caja y lo que salga lo haremos  
Akari- uh! Y-y-yo dijo Akari y con una gran sonrisa por haber sido tomada en cuenta para la gran decisión :3, temerosa y con un gran nerviosismo sacó un papel – ábrelo Akari, dijo Kyoko emocionada " Pareja Secreta" decía la hoja – pareja secreta? Se preguntaron las demás integrantes –SI! dijo Kyoko, será divertido , buena elección Akari (y)  
– eemm crees que debamos incluir a las demás en esto? Dijo Akari – Por su puesto, respondió Yui - con ellas en esto será mucho mas divertido =)  
Kyoko- entonces está decidido =D … Akari dijo que debía marcharse antes, porque debía hablar con un profesor al igual que Chinatsu,y quedaron únicamente la chica de cabello negro y su alocada amiga rubia…  
Yui- Has pensado si ellas quieren o no hacer esto? ,ambas chicas estaban pero para qué preocuparse dijo Kyoko, lo importante será divertirnos… pero mientras tanto vamos al consejo estudiantil para darle la buena noticia a nuestras amigas XD…

*En el consejo estudiantil*

Vamos Ayano levanta esos ánimos, de seguro encuentras el regalo perfecto para Toshino-chan dijo Chitose con una delicada sonrisa… 0/0 q-q-que estás diciendo Chitose? N-no estoy pensando en eso, no es como si quisiera regalare algo a Toshino Kyoko (tsundere), Chitose simplemente sonrió al ver sonrojada a su amiga solo por pensar en su querida Kyoko…  
-eemmm Chitose, q-que crees que le gustaría a Toshino Kyoko -/- preguntó nerviosa Ayano  
-Bueno yo no lo se,pero podemos preguntárselo a su mejor amiga -ni hablar ,puede pensar que m-me gu-gusta Toshino Kyoko, y eso no es cierto dijo la pelimorado bajando su mirada hacia el suelo –ademas…  
-Sugiura Ayano! Se escuchó mientras la puerta se abria de golpe, en efecto, era "ella" la rubia de la que Ayano estaba enamorada -To-Toshino Kyoko que haces aquí? Preguntaba sorprendida Ayano  
-Yui-sempai! Kyoko- Sempai! saludaron en coro Himawari y Sakurako ,que hace un momento se encontrabn peleando como siempre…  
-Hola chicas ,dijo Yui al entrar segundos después - discupen la interrupción,ya sabes que Kyoko hacelo que le plazca … Hola Yui-san Kyoko-san ,dijo Chitose –en qué podemos ayudarlas?  
-Bueno vine a decirles que ustedes y nosotras vamos a tener una pjamada en casa de Yui ,decía Kyoko sonriendo y sin preguntar si quieren participar, se lanzó hacia Ayano y muy cerca le dijo – Haremos ..la pareja secreta dijo Kyoko mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ayano, si aceptas, puede que te toque conmigo, dijo molestando a su amiga…  
-To-Toshino Kyoko pero qué estás diciendo? N-no es que yo quisiera besarte ni nada parecido, pero de todos modos teníamos planeado invitarlas a hacer algo todas juntas,asi que no tengo opción supongo que participaré (tsundere) anque..a todo como sabremos cual será nuestra pareja?  
-Besarme? Se preguntaba Kyoko al no haber mensionado a palabra "beso" a Ayano…amm bueno al finalizar las clases vendremos nuevamente con Akari y Chinatsu para hacer el sorteo jaja! Sonreía Kyoko  
-Chitose! Grito Yui al ver a su amiga derramar sangre por la nariz al escuchar "beso" de la boca de Ayano  
*OTRO LADO*  
-Yui, has escuchado lo que dijo Ayano, sobre querer besarme? ,preguntaba aun pensando en eso Kyoko, -aamm si lo he escuchado, todas lo hemos escuchado , por eso Chitose casi nos deja -_- ,  
-Sabes, no se por qué al escuchar eso de Ayano, siento algo extraño, y la imagen de Ayano me viene a la mente , no pienso en nada mas, pero… no creo gustarle a ella, ella es tan linda,responsable e incluso a pesar de siempre tratarme como lo hace,se que siempre que me acerco a ella le hago sonrojar y se pone muy nerviosa, por qué será?  
-Ash Kyoko de verdad me preguntas eso? Acaso eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta?, Yui no podía creer que con tan pequeña acción Kyoko porfin de había dado cuenta que le gustaba a Ayano..  
-este…Yui no te lo había contado, pero desde hace tiempo creo que le gusto a ella, pero no quiero lastimarme si es que no fuera asi =( -anímate Kyoko , eres la única que no lo ha notado, pero ya todas lo hemos hecho y le gustas mucho a Ayano, es muy obvia ,pensabamos que tu lo sabia, pero no correspondias sus sentimientos…  
-Q-qué!? Enserio? =O no lo sabía, ella también me gusta pero… Kyoko puso una expresión triste al pensar que talvez todo es un erros..bueno,después de todo quien se fijaría en alguien como yo? =(  
-Bueno ahora que ya por fin te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ayano, deberías confesarle tu amor… -Si! ahora mismo regresaré al consejo estudiantil y le confesaré mi amor a Ayan.. NO! No lo hagas dijo Yui ,deberías buscar una manera única para hacerlo y la oportunidad está en Navidad, en el dia que nos reunamos …

*Sala del consejo estudiantil"  
\- Noo puedo creer que haya dicho que quería besar a Toshino Kyoko! ,y si se lo toma a mal? Y se aleja de mi? Debo buscarla para explicarle que ella no m-me g-gusta 0/0 dijo bajando sus propios ánimos mientras se sonrojaba… - No digas eso Ayano-chan! Dijo Chitose al ver la reacción de su amiga, talvez ella no lo notó ,o talvez si y por eso no dejaba de abrazarte aun cuando dijiste eso, que tal si a ella también le gustas? - P-pero que estás diciedo Chitose? A T-toshino Kyoko solo le gusta jugar asi con las personas…  
-No te preocupes Sugiura-sempai, de seguro ella también siente lo mismo ,pero no ha encotrado el momento de decírtelo,dijo Himawari.. –y tú que vas a saber sobre esto pechugona? Dijo Sakurako , y empezaron a pelearse como siempre ..  
-Ellas tienen razón Ayano-chan, no sabras lo que ella siente si no te le confiesas…  
-eso crees Chitose? ,entonces le confesaré mi a-amor a T-Toshiono Kyoko o/o , el dia de la pijamada… desearía que ella fuera mi pareja secreta =(

*Al finalizar las clases?*

-Bueno vamos al consejo estudiantil, dijo Akari con su gran sonrisa y tomando a Chinatsu de la mano -Hola Kyoko, hola Yui , saludaron a sus amigas - están listas? Decía emocionada Kyoko,vaamonoo! Mientras en su mente kyoko pensaba "quisiera que mi linda tsundere sea mi pareja secreta :3 "

*En el consejo estudiantil*  
-Bueno he puesto el nombre de todas nosotras dentro de la caja (rosa) ,les voy a explicar de qué se trata .. Kyoko hablando ( El nombre de la persona que te salga será tu pareja durante toda la pijamada, es decir deberan actuar como una verdadera pareja , para esto antes haremos el intercambio de regalos y para hacer mas divertidas las cosas, el dia de la pijamada una de las dos deberá confersarse con la otra, después de todo asi lo hacen las verdaderas parejas y daremos por iniciado el juego) jaja termino con su sonrisa la rubia =J  
-Bueno aquí vamos , dijo Yui , quien fue la primera en sacer un nombre - No deben mostrárselo ni decírselo a nadie, una vez que todas eligieron un papel lo abrieron a la cuenta de 3 y las parejas quedaron asi :

 ** _Bueno,como e sla primera vez que subo algo, primeor quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien,les agradeceria sus comentarios todo es valido si algo no les gusta diganmelo y lo arreglaré =) subira la proxima parte despues de leer los comentarios ,saludos y gracias =)_**


	2. Declaraciones

-Pero… Kyoko estos no son nombres, son dibujos, dijo Chinatsu… -Ohh si me había olvidado el juego empieza desde hoy ,deberán actuar como una verdadera pareja con la persona que tenga el mismo dibujo que tu =D …. –Pero eso no sería "pareja secreta" -_- respondió Yui , -buenoo que se le puede hacer, después de todo Kyoko es la organizadora… pero no muy convencida -_- Yui quería matar a Kyoko-…  
PAREJAS  
Himawari-Sakurako (que raro)  
Kyoko-Chitose  
Yui-Chinatsu  
Akari-Ayano

(y si mi pareja es T-Toshino Kyoko? Pensaba Ayano mientras se sonrojaba – y si es ella, quien deberá declararse? Aaay de solo pensarlo se le ponía el rostro de corlor rojo, por favor que sea Toshino Kyoko)

-Bueno a la cuenta de tres abriremos los papeles, una,dos, tres!  
Himawari – podríamos repetirlo -_- me ha tocado con quien menos quería… - y quien dice que yo quería hacer pareja contigo monstruo pechugón? Respondió Sakurako,Inmediatamente empezaron a pelearse como de costumbre…

-ooh es el destino , en el fondo esas peleas son con amor , decía Akari …

-Yui estaba comparando los dibujos,muriendo de curiosidad por saber con quien le tocaba hasta que porfin dio, su pareja era Chinatsu quien como ya se podrán imaginar brincaba de la emoción al saber que su Yui-sempa se le iba a declarar y serian una pareja por casi una semana…  
Todas estaban conformes con sus parejas a escepcion de dos chicas,ya se imaginan cuales –Akari cambia conmigo! ,decía Kyoko casi suplicando a la chica de las coletas, esta ya podía imaginarse el porqué (-creo que ya te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ayano-sempai, decía en su mente ) –pero… que tal si ella se enoja al saber que cambie contigo, digo vaya a pensar que no me agrada y no es eso… - Tu tranquila Akari yo me encargo de eso :D …  
-Heey Chitosee! He cambiado de pareja con Akari ahora tu seras su cita… - jaja! Kyoko-san no creía que eras capaz de eso por mi amiga, está bien,se lo diré a Ayano .. NO! No s elodigas , Quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando me declare…

\- Noo, he perdido una gran oportunidad, si tan solo Chitose quisiera cambiar conmigo,asi yo seria la p-pareja de T-Toshino Kyoko o/o , después de todo , no es que yo quisiera ser su novia ni nada de eso, simplemente será para evitar que moleste a mi amiga (tsundere), pero… y si al darse cuenta que cambie los papeles ella se da cuenta de lo que siento y me odia? =O , bueno creo que es el destino,ella nunca se fjiaría en mi /3 ademas se la ve muy feliz con el papel que le tocó al ser pareja de Chitose…

-Bieen! Que empieze el amor! Decía Kyoko muy emocionada al haber logrado cambiar de pareja, (espero que eso no moleste a Ayano =/, pensba Kyoko) … - Tienen hasta mañana para hacer la mejor declaración y recuerden,deben actuar como una pareja real =J reia Kyoko mientras miraba y hacia sonrojar a Ayano y ella misma, esque le parecía la chica mas linda del mundo cuando saca su lado tsundere, y sus sonrrojos con por su causa…

*En otro lado*

-Kyoko, veo que por fin te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ayano , decía en tono de burla Chinatsu…apensé que nunca lo harías y seguirías lastimado a Ayano-sempai con tus estúpidos juegos.. – ahh eres muy cruel Chinatsu =( simplemente con ella no era un juego, lo hacia en serio,esque no sabes como amo verla sonrojar y escuchar esa pequeña voz que tiene al estar nerviosa … -pues creo que Ayano se sentía muy mal al pensar que era uno de tus tantos juegos tontos, le reprochaba Yui … - Ya ya pero ahora lo saben, amo a esa linda tsundere y ustedes deben ayudarme en mi declaración… -Claro Kyoko dijo feliz Akari .. – ah! Akarí estabas con nosotras o_o, dijo Kyoko molestándola por su falta de presencia… - eres muy cruel Kyoko =( …

Ahora las chicas se encontraban planeado que iban a hacer con sus parejas,pero lo principal era ayudar a su alocada amiga rubia , tenían tantas ideas y no sabían por cual decidirse ya que en todas existía el riesgo de que Kyoko lo hiciera mal… pero al final Kyoko dijo ya tener la idea perfecta jaja!

\- Bueno ya que hemos decidido ese tema, Chinatsu-chan quieres... – Clarooo que sii! Yui sempaii! Acepto acepto ser tu pareja por esta semana 3 ¡! –(ehh bueno.. en realidad yo solo iba a preguntarle si puede preparar mas té, pero… ha hecho mas fácil este juego,pensaba Yui) Graciaas por aceptaar ser mi pareja Chinatsu jaja!

*Declaraciones*  
Sakurako-Himawari  
\- Oye pechugna serás mi pareja,que se supone que debo hacer? – Bueno pues, deberías declararme tu amor de una manera romántica y… - ahh? Romántica? Mmm bueno, mi amada pechugona de cabello azul…quieres ser mi pareja por esta semana?  
-mm eso no es lo que tenia en mente, pero que se le puede hacer, está bien Sakurako =) …

Akari-Chitose

Chitose-sempai ya sabes lo que hizo Kyoko asi que ,quieres ser mi pareja por esta semana? , jaja! Si Akari-chan espero pasarla muy divertido.. –Si! dijo segura Akari =) (Ayano aun no lo sabe)

Kyoko- Ayano

Estaban por terminar las clases para retirarse a sus casas, y le llegó una nota a Ayano, intrigada por saber quien se la enviaba miro a los alrededores fijándose en la sonrisa que tenia Kyoko,quien en voz baja le dijo que la lea.. o/o Ayano inmediatamente se puso de color rojo, y abrió la nota que decía " vamos juntas a casa,después de todo vivimos cerca esperame cuando terminen las clases, Chitose va a ir con Akari no te preocupes" ,Kyoko ya lo había planeado todo y la chica de cabello morada se puso de un rojo intenso y un nerviosismo extremo "está bien , Toshino Kyoko creo que no tengo opción (tsundere)" respondio la chica pensando en que pasaría con su rubia y por qué el motivo de su invitación…  
Terminaron las clases y Kyoko se apresuró guardando sus cosas para dirigirse al puesto de su linda Tsundere –estás lista Ayano, vamos – S-si Toshinou Kyoko vamos  
mientras caminaban nadie decía una sola palabra ,cosa que se volvió un poco incómo al estar solo las dos - T-Toshino Kyoko por qué has querido venir conmigo hoy? – Es una sorpresa le dijo ella pero antes me quieres acompañar al parque un momento? -C-Claro pero solo un momento, - Si! dijo la rubia …  
Al llegar al parque Kyoko se colocó atrás de Ayano y tapó sus ojos - Q-Qué haces T-Toshino Kyoko? Qué está pasando? … luego de dar unos pasos se detuvieron y Kyoko dejo ver a su Tsundere o/o q-qué es esto T-toshino Kyoko , - es tu sorpresa … las amigas de Kyoko se había adelantado y habían adornado un lugar haciendo un corazón en el suelo con pétalos y velas y enormemente las iniciale , Ayano no sabia lo que pasaba y le pido una explicación a Kyoko , la le sonrió y con un ligero sonrrojo le dijo -Ayano, discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimiento y he sido una tonta pero tenia miedo de que tu no me amaras, se que soy una floja y todo eso al contrario de ti eres muy linda,tierna amo tus gritos tu sonrisa todo de ti incluso tu lado tsundere,eso amo sobre todo lo demás-…ahora aquí en este parque en donde hablamos a solas por primera vez quiero pedirte q-que seas mi novia, no solo por esta semana y el juego, lo digo de verdad fuera de todo yo t-te amo Sugiura Ayano!... esperando una respuesta por parte de la Tsundere Kyoko estaba nerviosa pero a la vez feliz, al ver un brillo que nunca habia visto en los ojos de Ayano…  
-T-T-Toshino Kyoko por qué haces esto? Tu no eres mi pareja, mi pareja es… - Lo se es Akari, o mejor dicho era, le pedi cambiar de pareja - P-porqué hiciste eso? – Ya te lo dije, no es por jugar lo que te estoy diciendo es en serio, de verdad estoy enamorada de ti… pero entenderé si tu no sientes lo mismo /3  
-No! N-no es eso Toshino Kyoko, la verdad es que y-yo también t-te a-amo ,dijo la pelimorado con un rojo en su rostro nunc aantes visto peor se notaba una alegría única en ella… - y si! si quiero ser tu novia… Kyoko feliz se acerco lentamente y le dijo "te amo" seguido de un tierno beso el cual ninguna podía creer… - por fin,ya somos novias y no es por el juego –todo este tiempo estuve esperando que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos pero no lo lograba, todas lo sabían menos tu "m-mi a-amor" … sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido y la rubia acompaño a su novia a casa al dejarla en la puerta le dio otro beso de despedida y se había terminado ese momento cuando la rubia desaparecio al final de la calle… 


	3. Final

Se escuchaba solamente un latir muy fuerte que provenia del pecho de la chica de cabello morado, la cual se encontraba en su cama abrazada a su almohada, simplemente no podía saber si lo que acababa de pasar era realidad o simplemente un sueño mas provocado por su cerebro al pensar todo el dia en la rubia – T-Toshino Kyoko , suspiraba la chica mientras tocaba delicadamente sus labios y quedando poco poco dormida…  
Por otro lado Kyoko llegaba a su casa,su mamá notó una cara felicidad en su hija y pensó que talvez ella ya se había dado cuenta, que tan obvia podía ser Ayano que incluso la mamá de ambas ya lo sabia antes que Kyoko, para no dañar la felicidad de su hija simplemente le dijo que ya le subiría la comida a su habitación lo cual le parecio muy bien a la rubia, recostándose en su cama ella pensaba –Que labios tan dulces tiene Ayano, cómo pude ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta antes? , ella no podía creer que la linda tsundere era ya novia… ahora debía preparar y encontrar el regalo perfecto para su ahora novia y entregárselo en la pijamada navideña, terminando de comer se quedó lentamente dormida ,esperando soñar con su hermosa tsundere…

Asi pasaron los días era tan hermoso verlas en la escuela ir de la mano y repartise besos tiernos por cualquier motivo, simplemente todo era perfecto, excepto que por esas acciones Chitose casi moria desangrada en cada ocasión … en los días que no había escuela salían, e iban al cine o cualquier lugar hasta que un dia decidieron ir a la casa de Ayano, estaban en su habitación, no había nadie mas que ellas estaban en la cama besándose y riendo por las estupideces que decía Kyoko, hasta llegar a un punto en el que Kyoko dijo accidentalmente que los besos de Ayano son mejores que lo d eYui, esto molestó mucho a la Tsundere -Has besado a Yui? –Si ,pero era solo en manera de juego… Ayano no entendia porque se sentía muy molesta y sin pensarlo pidió a Kyoko terminar su relación, no podía soportar la idea de que su amor hubiera besado a alguien antes que a ella… Kyoko ya conocía muy bien a Ayano y sabia que no se le iba a pasar el enojo,asi que decidio dejarla y marcharse a su casa… Ayano lloraba como nunca,el dolor que sentía en su pecho era demasiado…. Ni se imaginan como estaba Kyoko pero – Despues de todo ella es su pareja en el juego…  
Pasaba los días, Kyoko intentaba hablar pero simplemente la chica de cabello morado la esquivaba para no habalr con ella… hasta que llego el dia de la pijamada….

*Casa de Yui*

Bueno vamos a hacer el intercambio de regalos dijo muy animada Sakurako – Lo bueno esque hoy dejaré de ser pareja del monstruo pechugón - Qué has dicho?! Respondia histérica Himawari… y nuevamente empezaron a pelear… -Bien bien empezemos dijo Akari para calmar a sus dos amigas…  
-Bueno empiezo yo dijo Yui bueno Chinatsu-chan ,estos días que hemos sido pareja me la he pasado muy bien y quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi –aquí está tu regalo, eran dos boletos de cine, le estaba invitando a Salir Chinatsu no resisti´la emoción y se lanzo a darle un beso a Yui -Aquí está tu regalo Yui sempai , Chinatsu abia hecho un dibujo de ellas dos y lo hizo poner en un cuadro, jaja podrán imaginarse como le quedó el regalo…  
-Sigo yo! dijo emocionada Akari , Chitose-sempai quieor agradecerle por estos días en los cuale son me he sentido ignorada ni con falta de presencia, aquí esta su regalo, Akari le había comprado a Chitose una blusa con un estampado como a ella le gusta, -esper te guste Chitose-sempai ¡ -Gracias Akari! Dijo Chitose con una ligera hemorragia nasal al ver la blusa.. –toma tu regalo Akari-chan, le había comprado una caja inmensa de galletas y chocolates –muchas gracias Chitose-sempai!  
por otro lado Sakurako había comprado para Himawari un peluche, que estahabia dicho que quería,Himawari estaba tan feliz y a la vez sonrrojada por la acción de Sakurako .. ella por su lado le había comprado una almohada que Sakurako la quería desde siempre, simplemente son la una para la otra,se conocen muy bien =)

-aamm bueno, el momento que todas han estado esperando , el turno de nuestra pareja favorita , dijo Yui burlándose,sin saber que habían terminado…

-Ayano! Sabes que te amo mucho y de verdad te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi, aceptar salir conmigo y ser mi novia es la principal razón por la que te agradezco , ero también quiero pedirte perdón, de verdad esos besos con Yui nunca signifiaron nada, dile Yui que no fueron nada para mi, eres la única a quien amo y antes de darte tu regalo, por favor ,regresa conmigo… Ayano desde el momento de oir hablar a su amor se puso tremendamente roja y no paraba de llorar - ='( T-Tohino Kyoko yo también te amo como a nada en esta vida y simplemente no puedo estar sin ti a mi lado cuidándome , te disculpo pero prométeme que nucna vas a lastimarme… -Te lo prometo mi amor tu eres la única.. Todas estaban muy incomodaas, ues sentían que sobraban en esa escena jaja! –bueno aquí esta tu regalo Kyoko sabo dos estuches - cuál quieres mi amor? Ayano eligio la de la mano derecha, era un collar -mira es la pareja del collar que llevo yo, asi todo el mundo sabrá que eres únicamente mia y para que estes mas tranquila y sepas que nunca me vas a perder… Kyoko se arrodillo frente a ella, dejando a todas sorprendidas y sobretodo a la chica de cabello morado - Ayano ,se que aun somos muy jóvenes, pero prométeme que vas a casarte conmigo, dijo ella al abrir la pequeña caja que contenia un anillo - C-Claroo que si! mi amor! Te por seguro que siempre vamos a estar juntas.. y acto seguido Kyoko se levaanto y se dieron un beso de felicidad…

-Vamoos a empezaar con nuestra pijamada dijo Yui… durante toda la noche las chicas compartieron momentos únicos ,jugaron videojuegos , hicieron la comida contaron historias y todo tipo de cosas ,para terminar viendo una película, ya era muy tarde y todas antes de ir a dormir se fueron a dar un baño… al ser Kyoko y Ayano las ultimas, al salir encontraron a las chicas dormidas y vieron que habían ocupado todos los futones y junto a ellas una nota de yui que decía, "lo siento chicas, pero no alcanzan a dormir con nosotras en la sala ,asi que pueden ocupar mi habiatacion para ustedes esta noche, después de todo es navidad" Ayano y Kyoko se habían puesto completamente rojas… - eehh B-bueno es hora de dormir, dijo Ayano -S-si vamos dijo Kyoko viendo con cara de molesta a Yui, ya sabia que lo había hecho apropósito…

Una vez en la habitación de Yui , Kyoko y Ayano decidieron mirar el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde el pequeño balcon de su habitaion, mientras kyoko abrazaba a Ayano y este estaba arrimada en su pecho, sus corazones empezaron a latir y ellas volvieron mas intenso el momento con un beso, simplemete no podían separarse,sentían la necesidad de estar la una junto a al otra, y poco a poco fueron llegando a la cama, mientras se despojaban poco a poco de sus prendas Ayano le susurro al oído a Kyoko –Feliz navidad mi amor… y continuaron…

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko despertó y pudo contemplar lo hermosa que es su novia y lo afortunada que era al tenerla a su lado, y para si se prometió cudiarla y nunca dejarla ir pase lo que pase… llegó la hora del desayuno y Kyoko despertó a ayano con un tierno beso –buenos días mi amor,dijo ella y Ayano no podía creer lo que había pasado ,pero no se arrepentia,es mas se sentía la chica mas feliz del mundo… Bajaron juntas y recibieron mofas de sus amigas… y desayunaron todas juntas poco a poco fueron retirándose a su casa…simplemente había sido la mejor navidad de todas para las chicas, y esperaban se vuelva a repetir una pijamada asi en otra fecha … Kyoko decidió acompañar a su novia a casa… -eem sobre lo que pasó anoche… fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida! Grito Ayano… -tambien para mi lo fue dijo Kyoko besando a su novia ,creeme que nada nos va a separar y ya prometiste casarte conmigo…  
t-Te amo Kyoko! Si alguna vez me enojo búscame y no me dejes  
Te amo Ayano ,si te enojas haré hasta lo imposible para que me escuches  
Asi las chcias vivian su amor y con el apoyo de sus amigas,esperando que estoo nunca termine , y a su vez esperando que ese momento único se repita… y antes de despedirse terminaron con uno de los besos mas tiernos ,que querían decir que no soportan estar separadas,ya cada una en su casa pensaban en como hacer para que eso nunca termine.

 ** _Bueno,como ya les nombre antes,es mi primera historia y espero que les haya gustado ,disculpe cualquier error de verdad traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible,gracias por sus comentarios y espero de verdad que les guste..._**


End file.
